


倉鼠

by Aadan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 呈寸 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadan/pseuds/Aadan
Summary: 活了很久很久的上神賀呈與小倉鼠寸頭談戀愛
Relationships: 贺呈/寸头, 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 一

“兄長，”賀天瞇著眼，背著手悠哉悠哉地走過來。  
絕對不簡單。  
賀呈淡定地拿起茶杯，抿了一口，淡淡道，“怎麼，不是要和莫關山去遊玩？”  
“嘿，”賀天笑瞇瞇地，“那可不是，這不就是臨行之前來看看兄長嘛。”  
“有話直說。”  
顯然，賀呈就不吃這一套。  
“喏，”賀天往石桌上丟了一個小東西。  
那小東西一屁股跌坐在石桌上，四處張望了一下，瞧見了賀呈放在一旁的點心，爬起來跑過去，爬上碟子，抱起一塊對他來說大大的吃食，小眼睛還不忘盯著點心的主人。  
眨了眨，發現賀呈並未做多大的反應，小東西有點失望，要是主人，看他這樣肯定就會讓他飽餐一頓的。  
小東西只好依依不捨地放下糕點，翻下碟子，挪回原位坐著憂鬱去了。  
“……”  
“……”  
兄弟二人相顧無言。  
“……”  
“……”  
“兄長，你知道的，我和小莫仔要去玩，帶個拖油瓶多不好，”賀天自顧自坐到石凳上，“這是小莫仔的寶貝寵物，”咬牙切齒地加重的某四個字，賀天接著道，“也好養，有事沒事丟點東西給它吃吃就好了”。  
“……”賀呈看看那憂鬱的小東西，沒說話。  
“它吃的也不多，”賀天覺得他哥應該對這小東西有興趣，便接著道，“反正我和小莫仔去玩的時候，它就交給你了”。  
“……”賀呈看向賀天。  
“兄長，你一個獨居幽篁林的老頭，就不寂寞嗎？”賀天笑。  
“……”年紀已經上萬的賀呈上神沉默。  
“就交給你了，小莫仔還在等我，就先走了～”  
“嘰！嘰嘰！”（帶我走啊！我要回去找主人！）那小東西看見賀天要走，忙爬起來，伸出小爪爪揮舞起來。  
但賀天只淡淡瞥它一眼，嘴角帶笑，騰了仙雲走了。  
小東西又是“嘰嘰”叫喊，像是氣極。  
賀呈就默默地看著，看那小東西駡完了後坐下，小眼睛和賀呈四目相對。  
賀呈捻起一塊那小東西剛剛抱在懷裏的茶點，遞給他。  
小東西接過糕點，盯著賀呈，“嘰！”像是感謝，然後坐在那兒塞糕點吃。雙頰被糕點填滿，鼓鼓的，甚是歡喜的模樣。吃完後，小東西還禮貌地“嘰”了一聲，乖乖地坐在那兒了。  
賀呈也不常說話，於是一仙一鼠也無話可聊。  
對望了一陣，小東西就困了，“嘰～”（我要睡覺了～）  
挪到賀呈面前，“嘰～”（我要睡覺了～）小眼睛眨呀眨呀，“嘰～”（要摸摸才能睡著的說～）  
賀呈伸出手掌，小東西就跳到他掌心，趴好，一副任君撫摸的樣子。賀呈用右手食指順著他的毛撫摸，不久，那小東西就呼呼大睡了。  
賀呈走進竹屋裏，找了塊地方，鋪上帕子，把小東西放上去睡覺。  
想了想，他這地方比較清冷，就又給他蓋了層薄被。  
賀呈坐下來。他怎麼就會應下了這個小東西的到來呢？或許是因為那是許久不見的弟弟帶來的？不，那有了仙侶忘了哥的傢伙，還是不管的好。  
看看睡得歪七扭八的小倉鼠。  
大約，是寂寞了吧。


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活了很久的上神贺呈与小仓鼠寸头谈恋爱的故事

起床的時候賀呈不在。  
“嘰？”（人呢？）寸頭握著爪爪，到處看了看。“嘰？”（沒人在嗎？）  
寸頭整個屋子到處跑，都沒看到賀呈的身影。嗅了嗅空氣中賀呈的味道，寸頭就鼓起膽子追蹤著賀呈的味道跑出門了。本來就小小只，跑了半天也才離開屋子不遠，回頭看了看，還隱約能看見屋子的一邊一角，寸頭嘆了口氣，唉，誰讓自己還是這樣小小的樣子呢？不過再過不久就能化形了，就不會這樣了。於是又繼續跑起來了。  
飄。竹葉無風而動。  
寸頭再回頭就看不見竹屋了。看來自己還是棒棒的！找了一塊稍微大一點的石頭，寸頭“嘿咻”爬上去坐好。掏出出門前屯的糧食，摸摸肚子，這是為了給自己鼓勁。吃一點點，一点点就好。“啊——”張開嘴巴。  
“喵——”  
“！！！”⊙_⊙  
“喵嗚——”一團黑影從草叢裏飛出來。很明顯，就是一隻山貓。  
寸頭抓著餅餅全臉懵逼(´ﾟωﾟ｀)。  
下一秒。  
“嘰！！！！！”（救命！！！！！）嚇得丟了餅，滑下了石頭跑路。  
一鼠一貓，一前一後。追逐戰的開始。  
“嘰！！！”（救命！！！）寸頭邊跑邊大叫。  
“喵嗚！”山貓一撲，就抓住了逃跑的寸頭。  
“喵，喵喵喵”（讓你跑，還不是讓我給抓到了）山貓按著寸頭，趾高氣揚地說道。  
“嘰？嘰嘰！”（你說什麼？沒學過貓語聽不懂啊！）寸頭拼命掙扎。  
“喵喵喵，喵喵”（嘰嘰嘰的也聽不懂，跟你廢話什麼，抓回去吃就對了）山貓叼起寸頭，轉身就走。  
寸頭大驚，“嘰嘰！！！嘰！！！”（賀呈！！！救命！！！）  
幾片竹葉利箭般飛過來。山貓跳過來跳過去地躲避，但還是被竹葉劃傷了。山貓甩了甩，但還是沒有松開咬著寸頭的嘴。又是幾片竹葉飛過來。山貓扔出寸頭去擋，而那幾片竹葉卻變緩了速度，托著寸頭飛起來。穩穩妥妥地落到溫暖的掌心。  
寸頭看清了人后，迅速順著他的手臂啪啦啪啦往上爬，扒在賀呈的臉上就開始哭嚎，“嘰嘰嘰，嘰嘰嘰嘰……”（你去哪裏了？我差點就被吃了嗚嗚嗚……）  
賀呈淡定地把他抓下來，放進衣服裏，讓他窩在自己的懷裏。  
瞥一眼被竹葉纏繞著削了毛的山貓。  
“小懲大誡。”說完便帶著寸頭往一邊走去。  
走過一處，倏地隱沒在一片竹林之中。

“嘰…”（痛…）寸頭坐在軟軟的布帛上，乖乖地伸出小爪爪讓賀呈擦藥。  
賀呈摸摸他軟軟呼呼的毛表示安慰。  
“嘰？”（你去哪裏了？）寸頭瞪著小眼睛盯著他。  
“東海的蛟龍作亂。”賀呈淡淡道，他也不知道自己為何要對寸頭這一只小小的倉鼠作出解釋。  
“嘰。”（你都不帶我去。）寸頭蹭蹭賀呈停在臉旁的手指。  
“危…”賀呈正要說什麽，卻被寸頭打斷了。  
“嘰…”（我一個人會很寂寞的…）  
寸頭歪頭看他，“嘰。”（會寂寞得死掉哦）。  
賀呈完敗。  
“我知道了。”


	3. 三

寸頭這幾日在賀呈的照顧下是那麼地輕鬆愜意，簡直要比在自己的主人莫關山那裡還快活。而要說道他和莫關山的淵源啊，那就是一個小小的故事了。他原先是莫關山給救回來的，那個時候他因為偷吃了廚房裡的小點心被廚師逮到正要宰了他，萬萬沒想到突然從天而降的莫關山就把他給救了。從此他就依仗著莫關山，再也不用去什麼小廚房裡頭點心吃了。  
他一直都是處在被莫關山散養的狀態裡的，現在倒好了，賀呈雖說不上管束著，但也不能說就不管不顧了。賀呈對他的日常也算上心，尤其是上一次的山貓一事過後，賀呈沒事就在竹屋裡陪著他，若是有什麼事情要出門，也會把他揣在兜里。  
現在重天裡的仙人們都在說著，這上萬年來總是獨自一人的黑面上神居然也有帶著“寵物”的時候。而那些默默對賀呈有意的仙子們在得知了這一消息之後都恨不得化身成為能夠被賀呈隨身帶著的小倉鼠，特喵地魂穿也可以啊！  
但是此時正窩在賀呈懷裡的倉鼠寸頭還不知道這個事情。  
這次他們去往北部的雪原查看冰封魔龍的山洞，又加固了一下陣法，還打了幾隻試圖破壞陣法的小妖。雪原嚴寒，終年冰冷，偶有日光也不勝其寒。賀呈在小東西身上施了咒，才能讓他在一片白茫的冰天雪地裡撒歡。（只不過，小傢伙撒了不過一小會兒的歡就被賀呈給抓回來了。）  
寸頭因為好奇，曾探出頭來看那被冰凍成柱的魔龍，那銀白的冰塊裡，封著一全身通黑的龍，頭上有黑藍的獨角，雙目緊閉，神情猙獰。冰上是若隱若現的陣法，洞頂有光透進來，冰柱反射了光，倒是照得洞內一片亮。寸頭曾問賀呈著魔龍為何被封，只是賀呈避而不談，只道一句“命該如此”。  
寸頭不理解，“命定”一事，又是誰定的呢？他模模糊糊只說魔龍可憐，賀呈也不答話，只將他又穩穩妥妥地放回懷裡，摸了他幾下，讓他睡了。  
當他醒過來的時候賀呈正好帶著他回到了竹屋。他現在睡覺的時間越來越多，原因無他，只是距離他化形的日子越來越近了。他自己是有想過化形後的樣子的，大部分還是會是人的形態吧，但是他修煉不夠，大抵還是會保留自身倉鼠形態的某些部分，不過那是他不能預料到的部分了。  
賀呈倒是問過他大概會變成多大的樣子，不過他也回答不上來，他爹娘沒教過他，只說了到時候會化形而已。  
“你爹娘怎麼不告訴你呢？”賀呈把他捏在手掌心裡，揉著他的小肚皮。這大概是因為經常揉弄得了樂趣，現在捏著寸頭的時候總要揉一揉。  
“嘰，嘰嘰。”（不知道，因為他們死掉了。）  
寸頭說的時候沒什麼波瀾，賀呈倒是頓了一下自己的手指，而後在寸頭快要睜開眼睛的時候又繼續揉。  
“嘰嘰嘰。”（我不擔心這個。）他在賀呈的手心裡扭了扭，又繼續道，“嘰嘰嘰嘰。”（反正有你在嘛。）他得意洋洋的，讓賀呈忍俊不禁。  
賀呈把他放好，點了點他的腦袋，去給他拿吃的去了。


	4. 四

寸頭醒過來的時候還是像往常一般窩在賀呈的懷裡的。賀呈正在看書，手上的竹簡還飄著一股子陳舊書籍的香氣。寸頭揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地就說道：“呈哥，你醒的好早，都不用睡覺的麼？”  
賀呈揉揉他的頭，淡淡地“嗯。”了一聲。  
寸頭習慣性的就在他胸口蹭蹭，又打了個呵欠之後才慢慢反應過來。今兒個他好像不大一樣了啊！他坐直起來，伸出手，哇，不是爪子了！低頭一看，他的腳腳也是人的模樣了！寸頭摸了摸臉，哇，哇，哇！他高興地拉著賀呈：“我化形成功了吶！你看！”  
賀呈哪裡會不知道呢，今早便是他看著寸頭一點一點變化的。雖說之前有問過他的變化，做好了準備，但是賀呈還是沒想到給寸頭準備好的衣物還是大了一些，在他化形成功之後套上去就顯得略微寬大了。還有。賀呈瞥了他的頭一眼，還是沒有告訴他，由得他自己發現罷。  
寸頭歡歡喜喜地從賀呈身上下來，噔噔地踩在地板上，來來回回地跑。跑完了就又撲回賀呈的懷裡，氣喘吁吁地道：“我從前，要跑好久吶！”  
沒成想竟是這般理由，賀呈被他逗得莞爾。現在化形的寸頭長到了他的胸口，看起來就是半大的小孩兒一個，實際上他也是忽略了自家的人兒都是身高體壯的款兒，反倒叫本來也不能算矮的寸頭在他眼裡就跟稚童一般了。好吧，如果是按照年歲的算法，寸頭還不到他的零頭。  
化了形，寸頭就想著要告訴遠遊在外的莫關山，於是就央求著賀呈變化個術式，讓他可以和莫關山通話。  
“呈哥~呈哥哥~”他頂著頭往賀呈的懷裡鑽，抱著賀呈的腰不撒手，“就通話就好了，但是，但是，如果能見面就更好了~”說到後面還不忘得寸進尺。  
賀呈哪裡有不依著他的道理，說實話，他也想過要讓莫關山知道一下的，雖然他覺得大部分的可能性是他那有了小夫侶就忘記哥哥的壞弟弟會不高興並且不樂意聽到他們的消息。但是，這也是壞弟弟所說的樂趣不是嗎？他把寸頭拉起來，順手捏了一個訣。白藍交錯旋轉的圈，捕捉到一絲的紅線，畫面就開始接通。  
“臥槽！”“賀呈！”震驚和氣急敗壞的聲音同時響起。  
賀呈瞬間就知道他倆正準備做什麼了。只是懷裡的小不點還不知道，他只是因為聽到了莫關山的聲音就開始興奮，貼在他身邊扭來扭去，臉頰都變得紅潤了。不知怎麼的，賀呈竟然覺得內心有些什麼東西慢慢地在升騰。  
“主人！”寸頭歡快地喊著莫關山。  
那邊的莫關山頓了一下，“寸頭？”過了一小會兒他反應過來，“哦，你化形啦。”  
“嗯！”寸頭跳下來，轉了個圈圈後站好，“你看！”  
“嗯，不錯。”莫關山道，“大部分就化得挺好的。”他眨了眨眼睛，挑起一邊的眉毛，突然問道，“你看過鏡子了嗎？”  
寸頭正要說話，賀天就已經面色難看地擠過來，“我們還忙呢。沒事別找！”手一揮立刻就關了術式。  
寸頭迷惑，寸頭撓頭，寸頭摸到了點什麼東西。


	5. 五

“嘰！！！！”寸頭懵了好久才反應過來，自己頭上的兩個小耳朵沒有化形。他摸了摸臉旁邊，果真是沒有人類一樣的耳朵。  
賀呈看他的樣子竟覺得好笑。他將一臉驚慌的小倉鼠拉過來，貼著他自己的胸膛。小倉鼠揪著他的衣服嘰嘰喳喳地鬧著，全然忘記自己會說人語的事情了。  
賀呈也不著急，就這樣抱著，竹簡書上復刻的古文和符咒也還算看得下去。  
寸頭鬧騰完了，終於是接受了這一個“不爭的”事實，消停下來之後就覺得肚子咕咕叫了。他抬頭看賀呈，見他盯著手中的竹簡，也不理他，便嘟嘟嘴，爬上他的膝蓋，坐在他身上看是什麼稀奇玩意兒吸引了賀呈。結果一堆符文就躥進了他的眼睛裏，弄得他是眼花繚亂頭暈目眩的當場選擇了放棄。  
賀呈捏捏他肥肥軟軟的臉，放下了書。他還沒說話，寸頭就又說開了：“我們最近還去哪兒玩兒呀？我都覺得好久沒出去過了，悶得慌呢！”  
這小倉鼠竟將外出修理精怪之事當成是遊玩，真不知是該感嘆他小小年紀不知天高地厚凡塵种种，還是該欣慰他在自己身邊足夠放心大膽。  
說起煩悶，賀呈又想了想，畢竟這小倉鼠不過小孩兒心性，受不住寂寞。這不曾說過沒有自己陪在身邊會寂寞得死掉這種話麽？若要真說到遊玩，他也不是胜不了賀天這個比自己少生了那麽多年的花哥兒。  
便是到人間走走也罷，許久不曾去過了。  
坐在自己腿上的小倉鼠還睜著眼睛等自己一句話呢，賀呈撥了撥他的碎髮，道：“去人間走走吧。”  
出發之前，賀呈特地用竹葉幻化了一條墨綠的織帶，將小倉鼠的頭髮細細扎好。又拾了方帕化作小帽兒，穩穩當當地扣到小倉鼠的頭上，將他的雙耳藏好。  
這寸頭也是愛美，央著賀呈變個鏡子給他瞧瞧，在水鏡前轉了幾圈，看得滿意了，才肯罷休。  
他習慣性往賀呈懷裏撲，半路卻被攔下，賀呈叫他看看自己的腿腳，才讓他想起自己已然不是那十步頂不了賀呈一步的小圓倉鼠了。  
他也乖，抓著賀呈的籠袖不放，賀呈帶著他出門，便不覺得惱苦了。不過，他還是特地在他身上施了連身咒，以備他若是人群擁擠被擠丟了。  
此時人間正是暑後，恰是天朗氣清。  
寸頭並非第一次到人間來，之前跟著莫關山也來過幾次，莫關山來時總是遇到節日，街道上是人挨著人，熱鬧得緊。現在來，卻也是另外的好景色。  
濃綠的樹蔭還是鬱鬱蔥蔥，樹底下是販賣各類物品的小摊贩，雖說人不及節日時候那樣多，但也是有來有往。  
寸頭最喜歡的就是那些瓜果点心類的東西，糖葫蘆酸甜，酥油餅鹹香，哪一樣都是寸頭的心頭好。他眼巴巴看著，拽著賀呈要買。賀呈也依他。他其實沒有什麼大花錢的時候，賀天小時候也不總愛吃著逛著，等到有了莫關山做伴，卻也願意陪著到處跑。  
不一會兒，寸頭手上就抱著一堆東西了，咸瓜子，花生米，棗糖，桂花糕，能抱着的都抱着了。他嘴角還沾著糖葫蘆的紅糖痕跡，咧著嘴向著賀呈討笑。  
賀呈順手拇指一抹，往嘴邊一蹭，心中想著這甜味倒是年年都不曾改變。倒是寸頭，在看慣了賀天和莫關山親昵的行為以後，這時候就鬧了個紅臉。  
他心里想，哎呀，這賀呈，是不是要他陪他一輩子的啊？


	6. 六

寸頭用眼睛偷偷瞧他，他想起，從前賀天若是這樣子對主人，接下來定就是要說“一輩子都這樣跟你在一起才好呢”這樣的話的。他看賀呈，星眉剑目，高大威武，神力無邊，而且對自己也好，若是他想，自己定不會拒絕的。  
賀呈低頭見寸頭粉著一張臉，以為是東西太多了，他拿不動，便伸出手去，替他分擔一些。  
寸頭一見他伸手，腦子里都開始起泡泡了。他把所有的東西往另外一隻手上擠，抱不住了剩下的就往懷裏塞，然後把空下來的手放到賀呈的大手掌里去。  
他笑得傻兮兮的，賀呈雖不明所以，但也沒有抽回手，任由他搭著，另外一隻手伸過去將他抱著的東西都拿過來，還生了要不要去找風神拿一個萬物袋來給小倉鼠裝東西的心思。不過，倒也不急於一時。就這樣，兩個人手牽著手繼續逛起街來。  
小倉鼠時不時低頭看看著交握在一起的手，咧開的嘴巴就沒再合上。  
等到了找住宿的地方，問起寸頭的打算，寸頭歪著腦袋反問他：“我們一間房不就是了麽？”賀呈才後知後覺。他才想起自己剛剛和寸頭做的事情在旁人看來是多麼曖昧。他面色不改，伸出兩根手指出來敲了敲桌面，“兩間。”  
寸頭哪裏肯。不是都要一輩子了嗎，還分開住做什麼？肯定要珍惜時間在一起呀！莫不是……賀呈害羞了？他雙手按上去，拉住賀呈的中指，又在桌面上點了點，“一間！”他看向賀呈，眼中滿是得意。嘿嘿，賀呈居然還害羞呢！看我，我就不害羞！那就讓我來！  
那店家沖著他倆挑挑眉，往一邊高聲喊起：“行嘞！德字號一間房！”而後又看向呈寸二人，笑瞇瞇道，“兩位客官裏面走~”  
賀呈也沒再說什麼。  
“嘿嘿嘿😁~”寸頭攬上賀呈的手臂，跟著他亦步亦趨地上樓。  
推開門，店小二立馬提著水壺就上來了，東擦西擦，倒了兩杯茶水，“客官喝茶~這已經快到夜食了，不知可有什麼喜惡？”  
“已經用過了。”賀呈瞥了一眼小倉鼠圓鼓鼓的小肚子，“就不用了。”  
“得。”店小二退出去，“二位好生休息，咱就不多叨擾了。若是有事，門口叫一聲便行！”  
“嗯！”寸頭點頭，揮別了小二，把門給關上了。他蹦蹦跳跳地回來，也不坐椅子，就直接往床上去。賀呈已在桌前坐定，抿了一口不甚習慣的茶水，便也不喝了。  
這邊寸頭扯掉了小帽子，把耳朵露出來，悶了快一天了，得出來透透氣兒才行。把鞋子也給脫掉，就直接躺在床上滾了兩圈。哎呀，這這麽快就換了關係身份，還真是一下子令人興奮呢！他等了半天也不見賀呈過來，爬起來一看，賀呈還坐在原位，啥也不干，不喝水不看書，就干坐著。  
寸頭坐起來，“賀呈，快過來睡覺了！”  
賀呈轉頭抬眼，得了，這小東西抖著耳朵，目光炯炯，就等著他呢。“你……”他正要說，想想又算了，轉而道，“你先睡吧。”  
小倉鼠不肯依，“不要！我就等你一起睡！”他直接起來，光著腳丫子把地板踩得咚咚響，過來一把拉住賀呈的手臂，“咱就是要一起睡！”平日裏都是一塊兒睡的了，怎麼到了外邊，賀呈就推三阻四的了？滴溜溜轉了轉眼睛，他突然低下頭，“是不是人間，其實是不給咱們這樣的啊？但是，主人他們就是這樣睡的啊~”  
賀呈握住他的手，無奈，“你……好吧。”


	7. 七

小倉鼠睡覺不老實。  
這一點賀呈很早就知道。畢竟，在第一次在他那竹舍睡覺的時候，這小倉鼠就骨溜從他安置的小地方里滾下來，撲拉撲拉往自己懷裏鑽。但是現在，這小傢伙，化了人形之後就更加變本加厲了。  
他這邊剛剛把手給他收好，另一邊腿就跨上來了。不說還好，一說，賀呈就感覺小傢伙的腿啊正狀似無意實則有意地蹭著自己的胯下。  
呵。  
既然如此，賀呈大手一握，牢牢鎖住寸頭的腿，固定在自己的腰上，側身一翻轉，將人整一個抱住。  
猛然被圈在懷裏的小倉鼠耳朵一顫，心裏偷笑。他也毫不客氣，可勁兒往賀呈懷裏蹭蹭。  
賀呈知曉，按住他的後背不讓他再亂動，“乖乖睡覺。”  
寸頭掙了兩下，冒出頭，仰著臉向著賀呈，小聲說道，“我有點睡不著~”  
“嗯？”賀呈也低下頭，黑黢黢的眸子在黑暗中竟有些光亮。  
“我太高興了！”寸頭笑瞇瞇的，眼中有流光閃爍。  
“嗯。”出來玩開心還是怎麼的開心？賀呈的大拇指摩擦著食指，其實也並沒有多大的所謂吧？  
“我們什麼時候告訴主人他們啊？”寸頭抓著賀呈的衣襟，“明天告訴他們嗎？”  
“告訴他們什麼？”  
“哎呀！告訴他們，我們的事情啊！”寸頭撅起嘴巴，“你不想告訴他們嗎？”  
“……”所以是告訴他們我們出來玩了還是怎麼的？“告訴他們也無妨。只是，你要怎麼說？”  
“就說我們的關係跟他們的關係一樣了啊！”寸頭想得美滋滋的，忍不住還哈喇了口水。  
“……”果然不出他所料。他覺得這件事情有必要仔仔細細地說一下。“寸頭。”他喊他名字。  
“啊？”被賀呈打斷了他的幻想，寸頭頓了一下，不明所以。  
“我覺得，你可能誤會了什麼。”賀呈斟酌了一下，還是直言道，“我並沒有想過要與你成為這樣的……關係。”  
“欸？”寸頭愣了一下，眼淚就冒出來了，“你不負責任！你騙子！”寸頭一下子頂開他坐起來，哭鬧著揍他。  
“不是……”深深的無力。  
“你亂七八糟！你胡說八道！”寸頭用頭去頂他，他生氣又傷心，這賀呈怎麼回事兒？明明之前還跟他好，現在又這樣說！  
賀呈無奈，握住他的手，“你聽我說吧。在這世間里，並不是一定要人人都是這樣的關係的，我對你好，也不一定就是源於這些，或許你可以想想，我可能是像你的主人那樣的，懂嗎？”  
“我才不要！”寸頭哇哇大哭，“你都答應我一起睡覺了！主人可沒有讓我跟他一起睡覺！你就是不負責任！我要告訴主人！”  
“唉，我不是……”  
“你到底要不要跟我好？！”寸頭坐到賀呈身上，眼淚噼裏啪啦地掉。若是他的眼淚有形狀，那大概就是海的樣子吧。  
賀呈活了這麽多年，還真沒遇見過這樣的情況，儘管也有人對他有意，但是也都是剋制矜持，從來不曾像寸頭這般直接過，偏生他也捨不得對這隻小倉鼠說重話。他想著，若是寸頭知道他無趣，便也會罷了吧。他抬手抹了寸頭的眼淚，毫不介意地擤點他流出來的鼻涕，道：“好。只是，若是哪天你嫌我無趣得緊了，要離去，便要告知于我。”  
小倉鼠破涕為笑，忙道：“我才不會！”他握著賀呈的手，撅著嘴巴又道，“我剛剛可傷心了，你得哄哄我。”  
“嗯。”賀呈會意，抱住他吻了他的臉。  
寸頭不甚满意，自己湊過去，親了賀呈的嘴巴才說夠。  
賀呈揉揉他，放他睡好，想了想說道：“睡吧，明天再告訴他們。”  
“好~”寸頭乖乖巧巧的，手抱住了賀呈的手臂。


	8. 八

寸頭身上有些專屬於倉鼠的特殊香氣，化成人形之後雖然氣味有所減淡，但是如果是近身，也仍舊能夠聞得出來。  
現在賀呈的鼻尖就充盈著這股香氣。  
他是環抱著寸頭的姿勢，低頭恰好是寸頭的髪頂。寸頭靠著他的胸膛，時不時還蹭兩下，手臂虛虛地扣在賀呈的腰上，兩條腿就不一樣了，擠在了賀呈的腿間，形成了一個融入賀呈的姿態。  
夜間安靜，不過幾絲蛙鳴蟲聲。  
寸頭還打著小小的呼嚕。  
賀呈本身是不怎麽睡的，若不是應了小倉鼠的話，他也不會陪他躺在床上。當下他也並不睏倦，只是抱著寸頭躺著罷了。  
寸頭其實還很小。相比他來說的話，他們之間是相差了幾十萬年。他不清楚寸頭心裏是怎麼想的，只是，他也願意這樣陪他。  
賀天說得對，他活了太久，有時難免覺得寂寞。他不是沒有友人，只是，友人也有自己的生活。曾經他也來過人間遊玩，交過三兩好友，不過，他們的壽命終究是太短。在他枯燥無味的生活裏，卻闖進了一隻活泼大胆的小倉鼠， 平添了幾分燦爛的顏色。他總是捨不得。  
寸頭睡夢中翻了個身。  
賀呈停住了思考，摸了摸寸頭的臉。寸頭無意，含住了賀呈的拇指，吮了吮，臉上漾出一個滿足的笑來。  
賀呈頓住，傾身嚮前，以唇換指。  
有點過於貪婪。  
寸頭睡前吻他也不過湊過來小心地停留，而他卻貪心不足，鑽了舌尖。  
寸頭不察，彷彿吃美味佳餚一般吮吸他的舌，滋喒的聲響悄悄蔓延，令人面紅耳赤。賀呈深入得明顯，寸頭稍微不滿的是有什麼一直頂著他，讓人難受，他鬧脾氣地想，這塊肉可真難啃，而且還超級主動的！  
賀呈的吻越發激烈，極具侵略性，連他自己都意想不到。寸頭竟有這樣大的魔力，讓他快要控制不住自己的慾望。他幾乎是鉗住了寸頭，彷彿要將他拆穿入腹。那是他的野性。  
小倉鼠哆哆嗦嗦地發現了什麼，抱著賀呈的頭開始掙，被深入的口腔已經開始隱隱地發出嗚咽聲。  
賀呈回神，安撫地親了親，誘哄著寸頭再一次深睡。該死。他想，他差一点就！  
寸頭根本不知道發生了什麼，毫無防備地湊向他，拱進了他的懷裏。他的睡顏平淡，好似又做了一場美夢。  
賀呈輕輕拍著寸頭的後背，不知不覺已經到了天光時刻。  
寸頭起床的時候就覺得嘴巴特別痛！蹭破了皮一樣的痛！他看了看賀呈，又低頭，難不成，是因為他昨天吃太多了嗎？他仔細地想想，他作為小倉鼠的時候也是喜歡在嘴巴裏屯食物，難道是化成人形了之後也這樣了嘛？原來人形是受不了這樣的啊？那賀呈怎麼沒有提醒他？  
他氣嘟嘟道：“都怪你，我現在嘴巴好痛好痛！”  
賀呈握杯的手一滯，垂眸，道，“嗯，怪我。”  
“不怪不怪！”寸頭看他這樣，忙鑽到他懷裏，討好地笑，“不能怪你，你肯定也沒想到的！”賀呈也不瞭解他們倉鼠一族的習性，肯定是不知道的。哎呀，都怪他話說得太快，這下倒要讓賀呈不高興了。他不想讓賀呈不高興，就又道，“痛也沒什麽，你再親親我就好了~”說罷就往賀呈的唇上啃了一下，“你看，我現在就感覺好多了！”  
賀呈前邊剛想著自己確確實實沒想到，一不小心就傷到了他，後邊寸頭的吻就湊了過來。賀呈承了他的意，便把他抱起來，讓他窩在自己懷裏，道，“今天不是還要告訴你主人，先乖乖洗漱好，吃完早飯再說吧。”  
“好~”


	9. 九

告訴賀紅這件事情並不難。得虧也是賀呈活得久，處事也未显山露水，若不然，在莫關山盯著寸頭紅腫的嘴唇的探究眼神和賀天揶揄的笑容中，他未必能淡定接收。  
寸頭這邊還在興奮地嘰嘰喳喳地說些什麼，他又吃了什麼好吃的，看了什麼好看的，玩了什麼好玩的。末了還問莫關山遊玩得怎麽樣了。  
莫關山只瞥一眼旁邊的賀天，道，“還好。大概再過不久就回去。”  
賀天卻一把攬過莫關山的肩膀，笑瞇瞇道：“這個‘不久’的意思呢就是再過個幾個月。嗐，你們也知道，莫仔習慣了天上的說法，在人間的時候偶爾會說得不太清楚。”  
莫關山斜睨了他一眼。  
賀天低聲道，“你一回去，這小倉鼠肯定也要回去，他們才剛在一塊兒呢你信不信，你忍心讓他們倆現在就分開？”  
莫關山摸了摸下巴，這話倒是有些道理。便順著賀天的話說下去，“也沒那麽快，你們再好好玩玩，等我們要回去了，自然會再跟你們說的。”  
“嗯！”寸頭點點頭。他轉頭看向賀呈，笑得甜甜的，“那我們也要再過一陣子回去~”  
莫關山差點被他眼睛裏的光閃到，心中也突然泛起了對寸頭的愧疚：他和賀天，當初是給了他多少狗糧啊？他和賀天搞來搞去的時候，寸頭是不是也覺得光芒四射沒眼看？而現在那就真是風水輪流轉，狗糧到我家！  
寸頭現在能有歸宿，而且對方還那麽強大，莫關山好歹也是松了一口氣。他當初還想過，給寸頭找一個同族的小夥伴呢，只是寸頭一直都表現得沒有很寂寞，所以也一推再推。結果推著推著，寸頭倒是自己找到了伴侶。不過，雖說賀呈厲害到說滿天仙皆知，但是寸頭連個三腳貓功夫都耍不好，儘管賀呈也不可能嫌棄，但是寸頭也不能那麽弱吧？嗐，也是他，從前教他術式，寸頭一撒嬌他就心軟了，基本上都是給他兩天打魚三天曬網的。  
他一想，轉而問賀天：“你兄長，教過人練法術麽？”  
賀天心想這不就是等於廢話嗎他小時候就是賀呈教的啊但是面上又不敢表現得太明顯怕莫關山今晚不跟他睡，於是就指了指自己，“特別狠。”言簡意賅。  
莫關山點了點頭，對著倉鼠道：“寸頭，這幾天玩得高興了，教給你的術式有沒有好好練習？”他有意無意瞥向賀呈，“嗐，你也該認認真真學學了，如若不然，你再獨自一人時遇到危險那可怎麼辦？”  
賀呈也想到了什麼，微微抬眼，在寸頭還來不及對莫關山撒嬌的時候道：“這件事情就讓我來辦吧，我會好好教他的。”  
寸頭一臉懵逼。  
莫關山也丝毫不客气，爽快道：“那就有勞神君了！”說罷，便關了聯繫。  
寸頭呆呆的，看看現在眼前的房間，又看看賀呈，指了指自己，歪了個頭：？  
“你主人的擔憂也非沒有道理。雖說我能把你時時刻刻帶在身邊，但難免有其他情況出現，所以，還是好好學習術式較好。”賀呈摸了摸寸頭的頭髮，把之前的小帽子給他戴上，“我先教簡單的給你，循序漸進罷。”他刮了一下仍舊是呆呆地看著他的小倉鼠的鼻子，“你可不能想著不學。”  
小倉鼠醒神，見賀呈已經是心意已決，但也不想就這樣，便攬住賀呈的脖子，在他肩窩那兒蹭了蹭，“那，那我學術式的時候你要，親我，哄我，我學得不好也不能罵我笨蛋！”  
賀呈挑眉，他倒是沒想到小倉鼠還能把學術和這些聯繫在一起。他又轉而一想，或許寸頭之前不肯學，是擔心自己學不會會被罵。真是，有的方面膽子大得可以包天了，有的方面卻還是慫得很。他拍了拍寸頭的後背，“嗯，我答應你。”  
小倉鼠得了諾，便歡歡喜喜摟著賀呈左一個親親右一個親親，抱著賀呈撒嬌不放手了。  
賀呈一手攬著他的腰，一手捧著他的臉，鼻子貼著他的鼻子，“若不，我們今天就不出門了？”


	10. 十

“嗯？”寸頭一雙眼睛瞪得大大的盯著賀呈，還不知道他說的是什麼意思。  
賀呈也沒有給他反應的機會，直接手一揮落了術式，吻上了他的唇。  
寸頭這才知道原來自己以前要的親親抱抱舉高高是多麼輕淺的要求，在賀呈看來或許不過小孩子過家家般玩鬧一樣。賀呈的吻是那麽熱烈，勾著他的舌尖，一下子讓他的腰身都軟了。他差點都要溺死在這兒了。  
除此之外，寸頭還明顯地感覺到賀呈的手已經摸向了自己的後腰。他抓著賀呈的手臂猛地收緊！他現在穿的衣服是賀呈特地做的，料子結實耐用得很，也不擔心會被撕壞，就是寬鬆得緊，賀呈當時也不甚清楚他化形後的尺寸，多是估摸著來的，現在倒是讓他得了好處。  
寸頭的身體軟得很，小腹柔軟如棉，胸前更是，賀呈的手來回地揉捏，像是得了趣兒，一時竟不肯罷休了。  
寸頭被他弄得癢，糯唧唧地哼哼出聲，他自己都被自己甜膩膩的聲音嚇到了，更遑論賀呈。他呼嚕捂住嘴巴，眨着眼睛看向賀呈，只見賀呈一臉的笑，讓他也松了一口氣。賀呈的手還貼在他的胸前，揉捏著他的乳頭，他不知道這裏好玩的地方在哪兒，但是每當他一捏，自己就忍不住往賀呈身上倒，他又慌又怕，一時間不知道怎麼回事兒，只呆呆地望向賀呈。  
賀呈卻沒說話，舌頭一卷含入了他的乳尖。寸頭嚇了一大跳，差點驚叫出來。  
“客官！不知道是不是需要用早膳？”門口傳來店小二的聲音，活潑的，問著話呢。他們也不見呈寸二人出門，不知道兩位客官是否起身了。  
寸頭驚得耳朵都立起來了，生怕人下一秒就推門進來，看見他和賀呈現在的模樣。那可不得羞死人了！他也不敢用黏黏膩膩的聲音去回話，忙擠眉弄眼地向賀呈求助。賀呈卻不管，充耳不聞般，兀自做著手上的要緊事兒。  
外頭的人半晌聽不見回話，咕噥了句什麼便也離開了。  
寸頭好不容易才放下了心，賀呈的手在下一秒卻又讓他提了心跳。賀呈的手掌順著他的亵褲往下，掌心貼上了他圓圓軟軟的屁股。寸頭又驚又羞，直接倒在了賀呈的肩窩。“賀呈~賀呈~~”他的聲音甜甜顫顫，呼出的熱氣縈繞在他和賀呈的肩膀之間，氣氛一下子就變得旖旎曖昧。或許是他自己想得遲鈍，其實氣氛早就變得粉紅，他也不知道，賀呈早就施了咒術，無論房間裏發生什麼，外面都是聽不到的。  
他的一顆心都在胸膛上猛烈地跳動，他既想要順從自己的內心放聲，又害怕被人聽了看了去。真是糾結。  
不過，賀呈咬他的嘴唇咬得緊，因此他的聲音也不過含含糊糊地氤氳在他們兩之間曖昧不明。寸頭內心欣喜，他喜歡賀呈這樣做。主人和賀天也經常這樣做，賀天說這是因為他愛主人才這樣的。他一想到這個就開心。因此也不計較賀天總是罵他笨蛋拖後腿的事情了，也不計較他總是霸佔主人不讓主人跟自己玩的事情了。  
賀呈似乎是覺得他在想東想西的，咬了他的下唇，寸頭自覺，忙摟緊賀呈的脖子。他的嘴唇被賀呈啃得又腫又紅的，唾沫艷艷漣漣，居然有幾分媚態。


	11. 十一

“你也像这样吻我看看。”贺呈低声地诱哄，墨色的眸子直勾勾地望向寸头的双瞳。  
寸头听话地小心地亲了上去，伸出舌尖舔了舔。贺呈却是一动不动，仿佛故意吊着他一样。他再接再厉，用舌头去勾贺呈的。他吻得极其认真，逗弄贺呈的手法虽然只是照搬贺呈的有样学样，但是贺呈就是对这样的仓鼠很是满意。雷电出击，贺呈反攫住他的唇舌，再一次吻得他喘不过气来。  
吻毕，寸头被贺呈放开了嘴唇，放倒在床上，他松垮的衣服就散开来，露出他肤色健康的圆肩膀。锁骨并不瘦削，毕竟可爱的仓鼠平常爱吃东西，肉肉的质感更是令人爱不释手，裸露的肌肤上立刻就被贺呈烙了一朵红艳的梅花。  
寸头吟了一声，风吹得他的乳尖挺立，格外惹人怜。寸头虽然没有真正地看过贺天和莫关山做这种事情，但是他隐约还是知道一些的。他面上显露出害羞的粉红，他并没有特别矜持，反而是嘤嘤啊啊地要贺呈再摸一摸他，暖一暖他。更有的是，他已经主动地将双腿缠上贺呈的腰，可劲儿地蹭。  
贺呈真是要被这爱折磨人的小妖精缠死，只是，他也乐意。他吻着寸头的锁骨，往上啄他的颈侧，往下含住他的胸前红豆。温热潮湿的触感从胸前蔓延至全身，酥酥麻麻如流电穿过，寸头舒服得哼唧，抱住贺呈的头，势似要贺呈含得更深。另一边的胸也不甘寂寞，寸头直接握着贺呈的手覆上去，哼哼唧唧地要贺呈揉一揉。  
贺呈真是对这个只管自己享受舒服的小家伙无可奈何。不过，谁叫这是他的宝贝呢。他更是喜欢他的热情和大方，丝毫都不扭捏矫情。现在寸头蹭得他的下腹如火烧，他在想，他看起来就是那么禁欲的人吗？怎么就给了小仓鼠这样的错觉？他的硬挺隔着布料贴在寸头的后臀肉上，寸头时而软绵时而较劲的来回蹭简直就是火上浇油。这小仓鼠到底是有意勾引还是无心插柳？还是说，贺天和莫关山平常就是这样教他的？  
来不及探寻，寸头就因为他的一时走神而开始叫哼，“你刚刚还惩罚我呢，怎么现在自己就不管我了呢？”他不满地咬上贺呈的脸，用力不大，只留了一个轻浅的印子。  
贺呈笑起来，一手抱紧他的腰，一手向下伸入到寸头的亵裤之中，摸着他的臀肉探着他的后庭。他的舌尖滑过寸头的锁骨，再一次含住寸头的乳尖。  
尽管寸头做足了心理准备，但当贺呈的手指进入他的后穴时，他还是应激性般蜷起了脚趾。咕啾咕啾的声音传来，寸头的耳朵抖了抖。热度从脸部传至全身，让他有浑身发烫的感觉。  
寸头已经知道了贺呈接下来的动作，他紧张又激动的，他和贺呈的关系就要更进一步了，这是他期待的，他就想着他们之间的关系可以亲密得跟主人他们一样。他主动抱上贺呈的头，轻轻地在他耳边说：“我好开心，我爱你。”  
贺呈的手臂霎时收紧，仿佛是寸头的热度一下子钻进了他的耳里。


	12. 十二

他的硬挺已经是箭在弦上之势，寸头的话就是浇上了火星的油，扑棱一下就燃起了熊熊大火。贺呈蹭着寸头的小穴，攻势不可挡。  
寸头呜咽一声，皱着眉头喃喃几句。  
“嗯？”贺呈的双手托着他的腰，“痛吗？”  
“唔唔嗯。”寸头摇头，面上是不自然的红粉，“我就是觉得好奇怪，痒痒的，一点都不痛的。”  
贺呈勾唇，“是吗？”他的手握在寸头的腰侧，“或许是因为，我还没有完全进去吧。”  
“？”寸头正疑惑，贺呈就已经深入，惊得寸头一下子捏住贺呈的手臂，爬上他的肩膀，抖着说：“我我我我差点就变回去了叽！！！”  
贺呈失笑。  
“不不准笑叽！”寸头感觉笑得腹部都在发抖，不禁锤他的肩膀，咬牙道，“我我不痛！”  
“嗯，我知道。”贺呈吻上他的唇。  
等到他们都慢慢放松，贺呈才开始了律动。寸头面色越发地红，慢慢地从这一场运动中觉出欢愉来。他任由贺呈将他翻了个面儿，从背后再一次抱住他。他俩的性器贴在一起，寸头一低头就看得一清二楚，他叫道，“你的，你的，你的！”怎么会比他的大这么多呢？！寸头还没看得仔细，贺呈就已经再一次摸着他的后庭将自己的挺拔送入。  
寸头仰起头，贴在贺呈的肩窝喘着气，他坐在贺呈的腿上，被贺呈的动作颠得一上一下，他一手紧紧地抓着贺呈的手，一手摸上贺呈的后颈，嘴巴里咿咿呀呀地喊着贺呈的名字。  
贺呈侧头吻他的嘴角，手臂环着寸头的腰，另外一只手伺候着寸头的乳头。他的撞击似无规律，却每一下都叫寸头惊叫连连。  
寸头的浊液射了一次又一次，他只知道这刺激得很，他眯着眼睛盯着床上他的痕迹，一方面既觉得羞耻，一方面又觉得满足。贺呈射在了他的里面，让他的小腹有饱饱涨涨的感觉。不仅如此，贺呈每一次拔出，都能带出液体，湿湿黏黏顺着他的大腿滑落，有的来不及的就径直从他的穴口滴到床榻上。  
两个人的液体交杂在一起，寸头一脸被满足的通红，他知道，他和贺呈已经是更进一步的关系，这样的认知让他吃吃地笑出来。  
贺呈在射出后就将寸头又一次翻转过来，面对着面，两个人的表情一览无余。寸头的脸上自己沾染了性爱的满足感，他看着贺呈的眼睛里满满当当的都是爱意。贺呈虽然维持着他原来的样子，但是眸中只得寸头一人。  
寸头捧着贺呈的脸吻上去，从额头到鼻尖到嘴唇，一下比一下重，到了嘴唇已经变成了啃咬的样子，咬得看起来很重，实际上却是轻的，咬了又舔，简单，又充满诱惑。  
贺呈的呼吸慢了半分。  
“你完了。”  
贺呈的声音深沉而沙哑。  
寸头笑起来，眼睛都眯成了线。  
“好。”  
他回答道。


	13. 十三

闹了不知多久，两人在铺着贺呈外袍的床上抱着躺着睡了一会儿。贺呈请人搬来一桶热水，抱着还迷迷糊糊的寸头泡进水里。寸头倒在他身上，低声喃喃贺呈的名字。贺呈抱紧他，哄着给他洗涑，他身上红的紫的都是欢爱过后的痕迹，斑斑驳驳撩人心神。贺呈小心地按压着他的腹部，一边用手指给他抠出留在他身体里的糜液。  
寸头蹭着贺呈的脖子，“不，不要了……”贺呈的手指还在他的后方，他吓得夹紧了双腿。  
“不会的。”贺呈吻了一下他的眼角，“乖乖地让我清理出来，嗯？”他说得轻，呼吸打在寸头的耳尖，逗得他一抖一抖的。  
不知怎么的就又吻到了一起，寸头坐在贺呈的腿上，被贺呈伺候得舒服了，抱着他的脖子懒洋洋的。贺呈重新给两个人换了衣物，让寸头休息了一会儿，再叫人准备吃食。  
寸头现在也想尝尝贺天说的恃宠而骄的滋味儿，拉着贺呈撒娇，要他喂吃东西，要他抱抱亲亲。他现在可喜欢被贺呈亲亲的感觉了，总觉得甜甜蜜蜜的，像是偷吃的厨房里的蜂蜜，像是冰糖葫芦上的红糖，又觉得那是只属于他们两个人之间的甜。  
贺呈也不觉得他矫揉造作，只觉得可爱，他居然还莫名地享受被依赖的感觉。从前他带着贺天的时候也没有这样的感觉，或者说，他是刻意回避了这样的感觉，但是寸头总是能够打破他的壁垒，从凿裂，到破洞，他带着满心满意的热火扑过来，措手不及却又带给他新颖的感受。  
寸头在贺呈身上赖了一会儿，想起来自己还要被贺呈带着教法式的事情，眨巴着眼睛看他，“我学法术的事情，可不可以等到我们回去了以后再开始啊？”  
“嗯……”开始畏难了？贺呈抱着他坐起来，“这个可不行，我答应了莫关山，要好好教你的。更何况，你确实弱了一点儿，你还记得上次的山猫吗？嗯？”  
寸头想起了被猫追的时候，委屈巴巴地说：“可是，我不是有你了嘛……”  
贺呈捧着寸头的脸，严肃又认真，“你知道，贺天不可能一直待在莫关山的身边；我也一样，有的时候，我也会因为某一些原因而离开你，到时候，你只有你自己，那你要怎么办呢？”  
“我，我……”寸头皱着眉，揪着贺呈的衣襟想了好久，苦着一张脸，“那我要怎么办？”  
贺呈亲了亲他的眼睛，“你不用怕的，我们慢慢来就好。”贺呈给他的头发束了小辫子，戴上帽子，“我会慢慢地教你一些，不用担心难，好好学就好。”  
寸头扯了扯帽子，遮住半张脸，“我好笨的，要是学不会怎么办？你是不是就要离开我不管我了？”  
“我做什么要离开你？做什么就不管你？”贺呈捏了捏他的脸，再捏住他撅起的嘴唇，“你也不笨啊，起码，你握住了我的手。”  
寸头噗嗤笑出来，拉着贺呈的手，“我要握得紧紧的！”


End file.
